Confrontation
by InvisibleBlade
Summary: In which Jack confronts The Doctor about not always being there. Rated T for kissing.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **

**A/N: In which Jack Confronts The Doctor about not always being there.**

**Warning: Kissing/angst **

* * *

The two men stood barely a foot away from the other.

The once carried the stance of a high and almighty being. A God. A holy creature forgotten in time itself. His appearance of a baby faced man dressed up as a mad professor in a tweed jacket and bow-tie was a mere illusion. The other man knew exactly who he was, and what he was.

The other man was slumped, and defeated. His posture told a story of a man that had lived far too long, who had seen far too much death, and had grieved over a million grave stones.

Deep green eyes met two startlingly blue ones.

The owner of the blue eyes was Captain Jack Harkness.

The owner of the green eyes was the last Timelord in existence. The Doctor.

* * *

" Ha ha. Jack my boy!" The Doctor grinned, and rushed forwards to greet the time agent.

"Doctor, is that really you?" Jack questioned him.

" Ah I see. New face. Yup it's me. What do you think? A little bit of an abnormal chin but hey I kind of like it. What about you? "The Doctor grinned like a maniac. He failed to notice the pain swirling in Jack's blue pools.

His question was met with a solid punch around the nose. Falling to the ground he rubbed his nose that was now bleeding profusely, " Ok. I'm gathering that's a no then. " He mumbled.

"Where have you been?" Jack growled from above him, " All the times I came rushing to your side to help you. All that we've been through and you didn't come. I prayed you'd come. I thought hey maybe he'll wait to the last minute to show up. But you didn't. " The time agents chest rose and fell erratically, " You didn't come, and because of that the most brilliant man I have ever known died. Not only that my grandson died too, Doctor. "Jack collapsed on his knees, tears cascaded down his cheeks.

" I'm sorry." As all The Doctor could manage, " I didn't even know that you had a grandson." He whispered gently. That had been the wrong thing to say.

" No you didn't, did you? You never asked. It's always about you, isn't it?" Jack hissed through his tears.

" Jack I can't be everywhere at once and besides you seemed to handle things pretty well." That was the second wrong thing to say.

" I had to sacrifice my own grandson! Do you know what that feels like?" Jack leant his head on The Doctor's shoulder. Not out of choice but rather because he hadn't the strength to hold his head up for a moment longer.

" Yes Jack. I know exactly how that feels. I sacrificed my whole planet." The Doctor looked away from him, " My whole race." He added. Reaching his arms up around the trembling time agent he encompassed him in a hug.

Jack raised his head for a moment, "How do you cope?" He croaked.

The Doctor frowned, " I try to find hope. There's always hope. Why do you think I travel with humans all the time? Humans are creatures filled with hope." The Doctor smiled down at him.

"You're alone now." Jack stated, a little calmer than before, but his words were still a little edgy.

"It's a recent thing. I'm working on it." The Doctor sighed and looked away.

"Who were they?" Jack asked him.

"They were Amelia and Rory pond. You would have loved them Jack." The Doctor smiled despite himself.

"What happened to them?" Jack questioned warily.

"Nothing bad. Not really. They lived to their late eighties. They were happy. At least I think they were anyway. I just … I can't ever see them again." He closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip till he could taste blood.

" I'm sorry Doc. I don't mean just about them. I mean about punching you. It wasn't your fault. You can't be everywhere at once." Jack apologised.

" Hey, I deserved it. I should have been there. You're right. I'm wrong. What's new? " He lightly nudged Jack causing the slightest of smiles to spread across the time agents face, " Tell me about him. The man you lost. You loved him didn't you?" It was a statement not a question but Jack answered him anyway.

"I did yes. I didn't get the chance to tell him. I wish I could tell him. "Jack turned to The Doctor, "I loved him, but not in the same way I love you. Ianto's gone Doctor. There's no changing that. But you. Look at you. You're here, and you look so appetising. " Jack purred.

"That's the Jack I know." The Doctor lightly joked.

" Doctor I want you to know that by me doing this you don't replace him, ok? No one will ever be able to match up to that wonderful welsh man. But I've learnt a very valuable lesson from all this. I've learnt to say what I feel before it's too late." Jack leant forwards and cupped his chin.

" Do what?" The Doctor squeaked. His hearts thumped loudly within his chest.

"This." Jack whispered before crashing his lips onto The Doctor's'.

The kiss was full of anger at first. Hot from the argument they had had only a mere moment ago. Then it slowed into something meaningful and gentle.

As both men pulled back for air they knew that they had come to an understanding.

Jack had forgiven The Doctor even before he had punched him. He just hadn't known that.

Both men had been through so much, and had seen so many things. They had each other to lean on in this moment. That's all that really mattered.

* * *

**Please leave a review x**


End file.
